Vampire Hell
by LuvingDBelikov18
Summary: He'd ask " is your name Rosemarie buy goes by Rose?" It was kinda creepy but at the same time sexy. I just feel like I was getting wet as fuck just by he stead of me showing what i was feeling I gave him the famous Rosemarie Hathaway smirk and asked " who's want to know?" but Blush slightly still. this is my 1st lemon
1. Prologue

Vampire Hell

**Prologue**

**Rose **_**pov**_

My life has always been a sat in stones by my parent, until one night; I was walking home from work at 3 a.m..."What kind of work I do?" Well I am a Bartender at this club called "**Vampire hell**". I don't know why they called it that but all I do know is that it's pays well and that I needed the money so I can get out of this fucking town.

Anyway back to what I were saying!

As I was walking home, I felt the hair on the back of my neck. Usually, I never go with what my guts tell me; until that moment. It felt like something was following me. I couldn't run because I do have on a dress and some 6in heels. I'm not trying to fall flat on my face because I scared as fuck; I did turned around to see if anyone was following me, but no one was there.

So I kept moving the way that I was going until, I bump into someone but before I could fall one my ass.

A arm warp itself around my waist so that I would hit the ground.

When I look up to thank the person, I stop and stare.

There was this sexy fine ass man with long dark chocolate hair, and eyes that I would moan by the way he was looking at me plus his voice ( _**mmmm hmm mmmm**_ ) was so deep with a hint of husk in it. That I would cum right then and there.

then he ask " _ma'am are you alright?_" when he ask that.

I just gave a small moan.

if he kept it up I might rape him right that minute then let him have his way with me without thinking twice.

At first I couldn't speak. Then he looked into my eyes like he was trying to find my soul.

So I finally said "I'm fine"

After I announced that.

He'd ask " _**is your name Rosemarie buy goes by Rose**_?"

It was kinda creepy but at the same time sexy. I just knew that I was getting wet as fuck, just by he voice.

instead of me showing how he affected me. I gave him the famous Rosemarie Hathaway smirk and asked " _who's want to know_?" but Blush slightly still.

Soon after I say that, I could tell; that this sexy ass man trying not to show a smile himself.

instead of him smiling he just said "**_ I wanna know since you is my bride to be_** " along with a smile.

when he said that I just fainted.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N:**

_**for those who that might get offended that I put the big R word... I didn't mean anything by it I meant no disrespect, I been in that type of situation before but at the same time that how we talk from the neighborhood I used to stay in...it mean to say that instead of saying jumping their bones we say the big R word to show how sexy that person is or how u can get him/her to scream our name out by just doing riding or thrust into them or on them I didn't mean it to be the way you was seeing as it jus an Expression...**_

_**Also thank for the reviews and criticism it help a lot no matter if it good or bad**_

* * *

_**Dimitri pov**_

I watch her walking home from work for the past couple of weeks. I can she that she is wearing a black lace-up that made her breast lot bigger then it already is, with red and silver accessories' and red satin criss cross strap sandal that could be at least a 6in ( _ I know my fashion_ )_ . _Just by looking at her I knew I was going to have blue balls till I get her home and have my way with her.

Anyway! I took a couple of breather to get myself together.

I know she felt me behind her.

when she turned around I became invisible so that she cant see me, but soon she turned back the way she were going I jump over her had about 20 ft. from her. As she kept walking without her looking up she bump into me.

it didn't hurt at all but before she could fall, I wrap my arm around her waist and smirk down at her. she felt so good in my arm that I didn't want to let her go but I had to.

She look up to thank me but before she could her eyes met mines and I know she wanted to melt into my arm and that I could smell a littler of her arousal.

So just to see if she would moan I let my voice to be alittle husky and asked her " _ ma'am are you alright _".

Personally, I knew she wanted to moan.

She didn't speak at first but when she did I could tell that she was get super wet.

I couldn't help but smile happily at that.

After she announced that she was ok..

I let her have her moment before I ask " _ Is your name Rosemarie but goes by Rose_ "

I could tell she was kinda creep out by what I just said, but I could tell that she was arousal by it too.

but she hide it pretty well with a smirk on her face and said " _who wants to know? _" with a slight blush on her checks.

It was cute.

Still, instead my smirk turn into a grin but said " _I wanna know since you are my bride to be._"

Right after I said that she fainted. before she could fall, I swoop her into my arm and flow on home.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**I would be putting some of rose outfit up on my profile but it go b some time for me to find the right style and etc**

**previously**

**Dimitri pov**

**after I said that she fainted. before she could fall, I swoop her into my arm and flow on home.**

* * *

**3rd person pov**

after Dimitri flow to one of his penthouse, that was 20 minute away. Usually it took human two our to get their from Moscow to Baia.

It only took 20 minute for him to get there. Usually it take a human at lest several hour depending how they are driving.

But that the thing.

He isn't human. he is a hybrid!

which mean that he is a Vampire and Werewolf hybrid that can't be kill by nothing and immortal.

Like the sun for example, instead of it killing him, he get a tan and more powerful. who ever he bit would be the same for them.

But that where the trick part of being a hybrid.

You have to be the first boy or girl to born in a family that has the **_Mazur, Hathaway, Belikov, Ozera, Dragomir,_**_**Ivashkov blood running through them**. _and you most be of age before you started the change.

You see! Rose doesn't know about her family heritage. _Why she do not know_? well she was born doing the War between the Vampire and Werewolf. and they had to fled to kept her safe from those who is after her and her family. Rose is the Offspring of both the Mazur and Hathaway and the first and only great-great granddaughter to become the true hybrid when her 18th birthday comes.

Dimitri is the first boy in 3 century to became the 1st true hybrid in the Belikov family. he change on his 19th birthday. which was 8 years ago. He stayed in Baia with his family and friends.

**Flashback**

One day his mother came to tell him about the **_Mazur, Hathaway, and Belikov_**_**bloodline**. _she told him about the prophecy that was place 4 century ago.

the prophecy says

_**In the year 2013 the last great-great granddaughter of the Mazur/Hathaway will change one her 18th birthday in to the 2nd true hybrid which have the power to in the war but first her one true love will have to wait 8 years before he could take her away to the home of the hybrid on the blue full moon which is on her birthday at the end of march and that they need for all the hybrids family to come together and to help end this War. That Rosemarie Mazur-Hathaway and Dimitri Aleksander Belikov will become the King and Queen of Vampire, Werewolf, and Hybrid alike to bring peace buth this have to be down before the 5th mating season.**_

_**end of prophecy**_

_when his mother was finished she told him to go meet with Ibrahim Mazur better known as " Abe " and Janine Mazur-Hathaway about what to do when the time comes for him to take Rose to the land of the Hybrids for her change, and are they going to tell Rose about her Becoming the 2n true hybrid or they going to wait after she changed. For them to say to wait Dimitri almost blow up cause Rose will be sick or most of the two weeks before it time fore to she and that she will have high fever her temper going to be worst then it is no, she is going to want blood and need to be isolated for two before then finally the day of the change she would Phase into a 7 foot wolf and her teeth instead of just canine teeth she will have fangs as well. Dimitri knows how painful it could be._

_after that meeting he had with them Dimitri been looking out for Rose until that night_

**End of flashback**

back to were it stop at, he lead Rose down til she wakes up which will be in 2 hours.

**A/N**

**I am stopping in this chapter before I start the others one...I understand that I do have problem with my grammar and I appreciated you for pointed out to me...but before continue this story I do want it to be easy for you can read...once again thank you **


End file.
